The invention generally relates to pipe branching arrangements. Specifically, the invention relates to a pipe branching arrangement for a tank farm system in order to connect one or several tanks with a plurality of pipelines.
A pipe branching arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset is used, in particular, for operating tank farm systems which are interconnected with pipes in a fixed manner to pipe systems for liquids, in particular for use in systems which are subject to high microbiological quality requirements for processing and transferring products in the foodstuffs and beverage industries, the pharmaceutical industry and the biotechnology industry.
In the document WO-A-02/066593 an arrangement of tanks is disclosed, in the lower tank bottom of the respective tank a hollow body being arranged as a valve distribution tree, the elongated hollow body being vertically aligned. The hollow body has a plurality of connectors for connecting the interior of the hollow body to one respective pipe line. To the respective connector of the hollow body a mixproof valve is connected which produces a connection between the respective pipe line and the hollow body in the direct vicinity of the hollow body for the closable connection between the hollow body and the respective pipe line.
The supply and discharge of liquids into and out of the tanks is carried out from below by the aforementioned hollow body. The liquid is conveyed into the respective pipe line or shut off by the mixproof valves, via the hollow body which in this case is preferably directly connected to the respective tank.
In the known pipe branching arrangement the respective mixproof valves are aligned strictly horizontally and/or at right angles to the hollow body.
This arrangement of the valves may, however, have the result that leakages which collect in the leakage space between the two closing members of the valve, are not able to drain away automatically. In order to divert the leakage liquid, an additional leakage valve is required in this case which opens the leakage space toward the atmosphere.
The requirement of an additional leakage valve for draining away leakage liquid from the leakage space has, however, the drawback that additional control of this additional leakage valve is necessary, including pipework, a control system etc. which disadvantageously increases the production costs of the valve.
Moreover, in such an arrangement an additional leakage valve has the risk of contamination/soiling, with the result that the additional leakage valve has to be additionally cleaned and also requires additional maintenance over and above the necessary maintenance of the mixproof valve.
On the other hand, it has to be ensured that leakage liquid collecting in the leakage space is removed from the valve, as otherwise the collected leakage liquid may become contaminated and the very high requirements nowadays for the microbiological purity of such production facilities may not be fulfilled.